Trouble
by MiraculousGirl 101
Summary: Marinette thought she hid her identity well. Until a gang comes after her, demanding her earrings. Thank goodness a special Cat is around to save her. But when her heart starts to get tangled in the mess, is she in too deep to pull out? Will identities by revealed? Will she keep friendships that are already on eggshells? No matter what, she's in deep trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Hi Guys. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so stay with me. I hope you enjoy my chapter!_**

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng wandered through the dark streets of Paris, with the moon and stars overpowering the dim light of the flickering street lights. Thunder rumbled overhead and streaks of light scarred the night sky. _It'll rain soon,_ Marinette thought to herself, _great._ Soft footsteps behind her made Marinette stiffen. Her stomach became knotted and an uneasy feeling built in her chest. From the corner of her eye, she saw a hooded man with something in his hand. Something **metal** in his hand. _A gun!_ Marinette thought. In a moment of panic, she changed her route and sidestepped into an alleyway. She could feel his gaze as he followed her. Then she realised what she had done. This alley was a dead end. She was trapped. She gasped in terror, then regained herself and turned around ever so slowly. The criminal seemed to be amused. "I wondered how long it would take you to try and brush me off," he said with a twisted smile, "Marinette". In that moment, Marinette's blood ran cold. How did he know her name? "Who are you?" Marinette shook with terror but her voice was calm and steady. He pulled the gun out casually and displayed it in full view. It was loaded. "Oh Marinette so insanely stupid. Do you not know who I am?" He pulled the hood down to reveal his face. He wore a black mask but his hair was bright blue. Marinette eyes widened in shock. "R-Robin?" Her old kindergarten friend. Why would he do this? "Give me the earrings Marinette," Robin said smoothly. A wicked smile played on his face. Marinette flicked her hair in front of her earrings. "Over my dead body!" Marinette cried. Her hands were clasped around her earrings protectively. Robin laughed evilly. "Your wish is my command" He said as he aimed the gun at her.

* * *

Adrien had had a terrible day; his bad luck was thriving. At a photoshoot, he had tripped and tore the shirt he was modelling across his chest. His father had scolded him and forbid him from going to school the rest of that day, which for Adrien was the worst punishment imaginable. He had sat in isolation in his room all day, listening to Plagg's rants about how he deserved more cheese. Finally, the sun had gone down and it was Chat Noir's turn for patrol. Soon, he was calmly bouncing from one rooftop to another, watching the quiet streets of Paris. But something caught his attention. It was far away, but a girl was being followed by a hooded boy. It seemed she didn't see him. But she did. She sidestepped into an alley and her blueish-black pigtails fluttered at the sharp turn. _Marinette?_ Chat thought. The boy followed her and Chat boiled with anger. She was in danger and he was so far away, when he got there he feared the worst. He ran as fast as he ever had but it still seemed forever as he jumped from house to house. He was so close now he could hear them. "Over my dead body!" Marinette cried. As Chat landed on the next roof, he fell and was hanging on the railing. He started to panic. The leather suit at his left leg had been caught and he couldn't pull himself up. He could see what was happening now and everything became worse. This guy had a gun.

* * *

Marinette watched as Robin's fingers danced along the trigger of the gun, his expression filled with amusement. Marinette searched her surroundings frantically. She eyed a large stick near her, but only for a moment so Robin didn't catch on. In this time, she had been pushed toward the wall, but she took a small step toward Robin. "Ready to give 'em up?" he asked with a toothy grin, not dropping his gun. It all happened in a split second. In a skilful movement, she flicked the stick up with her foot and smashed it against the gun knocking it flying behind her. She twirled the stick in her hand and crouched slightly, ready for a fight. She knew she wasn't ladybug right now, but nobody was around and the adrenaline in her encouraged her to fight. Then, somebody jumped down alongside her. "Chat?" Marinette was really confused and worried. Had he seen her fight? Chat Noir turned and smiled at her, but Marinette could see the worry in his eyes. Seizing this moment, Robin smashed the stick with a kick and the wooden shards scarred Marinette's face. This crossed the line for Chat. He was ready to smash him over the head with his baton when Robin turned on his heel. A black limousine waited for him. He was halfway in the car when he smiled. "Does he know Marinette?" he shouted. They looked at each other, Marinette guilty and Chat confused. Robin's laugh echoed through the alley way. "Of course not!" Robin cackled, "But don't fret Marinette. There are more of us and soon the secret will be out. The cat will be out of the bag!" Marinette shivered. _There are more of us…_ who else knew? Before Chat could follow the car, Robin threw a bag out the window at them. Purple smoke was floating out of it. Chat coughed and put a handkerchief to his mouth and nose, but Marinette was defenceless. Slowly the world drifted into darkness and she felt some strong hands gently catch her. When she woke, she was laying on her bed with Chat sitting at her desk chair. As she sat up, she saw all the events that happened in the previous hour flash before her eyes. She coughed and shook her head, recalling those last few words Robin had said to her. Chat walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "What the hell were you doing out at that time of night?!" he cried. "School library…" Marinette managed to say. Her blue eyes searched his striking green ones, but instead of anger she saw fear and worry. She watched him with curiosity, waiting for another question. "What was he talking about Mari?" his face was full of concern. She just sighed. "I'm…...Sorry…..." Marinette's voice wobbled. She didn't know what she was doing, but she crawled toward him and they embraced in a tight hug. Marinette wept into his chest and he rested his chin on her head. They stayed like that, comfortable for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes before Chat's ring beeped and he needed to go. "Bye Purrincess," Chat said jokingly as he and Marinette walked up the stairs to the balcony. Ignoring the pun, she smiled and waved him off as he stood on the edge of the balcony. "I'll be back tomorrow to discuss your safety plan," He said with a serious smirk. Marinette rolled her eyes. She didn't need protecting. "Chat, I don't need to be watched 24/7," Marinette said sternly with annoyance clear in her voice. Chat held her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, which made Marinette's heart skip a beat. "You heard him, there are more and he will be back," Chat said softly, "I don't want you getting hurt". With that note, he two-finger saluted her and dropped off the balcony railing. When no-one was around, Tikki flew out in front of Marinette with a concerned and slightly amused look written on her face. "You are in some pretty deep trouble now," Tikki said, looking Marinette in the eye. Marinette sighed. "Robin is no problem for Ladybug," Marinette said, challenging Tikki. Tikki smiled, looking at where Chat had been. "I think you know what I meant," Tikki said with a mischievous smile. Marinette blushed a light pink. She held onto the railing and looked to the stars. She knew that whatever happened, herself and her heart were in trouble.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Ooooh! Things are starting to get a bit dangerous! Stay tunes for next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: Most of this chapter is a flashback but there is a bit of drama and romance! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

Marinette tossed and turned in her covers, struggling to sleep. It was already 3 in the morning and in a few short hours she would have to go to school. As much as she willed herself to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about all her kindergarten memories with Robin.

* * *

 _"_ _Robin!" Marinette joyfully skipped over to the little bright blue haired boy. Her blueish-black hair rested freely at her shoulders and she wore a blue flower braid hair band on her forehead to compliment the look. She had a cute puffy light pink dress on that hung just above her knees. The dress had white polka dots from the waist down and a flower pattern similar to her older self's regular shirt from the waist up. To top it all off she wore white stockings and light pink slip on shoes with black bows. "Hey Marinette!" Robin was a bit more casual, wearing a simple white T-shirt and some cream shorts and black sneakers. They high fived (a normal 5-year-old greeting) and started to chatter about all sorts of things. After a few minutes, Chloe arrived wearing a trailing bright yellow dress with sparkles and her hair was up in a ponytail with a bright yellow bow._

 _"Hey BFF," she said as she high fived Marinette. Marinette smiled and Chloe's gaze wandered over to Robin. "H-Hey R-Robin," Chloe stuttered as a slight pink blush spread across her cheeks. They high fived just as Sabrina arrived, wearing a simple orange summer dress and her long orange curly hair stretched to her lower back. High fives all around were exchanged and Marinette couldn't help but giggle at Chloe's blush as she desperately tried to talk to Robin._ _"Hey," Marinette said in her normally sweet tone, "We should get our mummies (or mommies) and daddies to take us all to the park this afternoon! I heard from Rose that there is a double seater merry go round! I could go on with you Sabrina and Robin you could go on with Chloe!" Everybody agreed and Chloe grinned from ear to ear at Marinette. Marinette smiled at her handiwork. Chloe was hopelessly in love with Robin; she got really nervous and awkward around him._ _It was the least Marinette could do for her bestest friend._

 _Soon, the school bell rang and the four friends raced out the gate, to catch all of their parents and ask if they could go. They were all allowed to go and Sabine, Marinette's mother, took them there. When the children arrived, they raced straight to the merry go round. Sabrina and Marinette set themselves on the double black horses, behind a golden carriage where Chloe and Robin were sitting. Sabine put a coin into a coin receiver and the plastic top over a red button opened. She pressed the button and the top shut back down again. The merry go round started up and Marinette and Sabrina held on to the horse reins and kicked the horse's side shouting, "YEEHAA!" They watched Chloe and Robin in front of them; Robin was trying to make conversation and Chloe just sighed and blushed. Chloe took a quick glance back at Marinette, who gave her the thumbs up. All too soon the ride ended and the group of friends had to leave._

* * *

 **Beep! BEEP!** For once, Marinette was ready early. She left for school at 7am and hung around the almost empty schoolyard. Marinette sat down and scrolled through her phone. A few minutes later, Chloe and Sabrina came up to her, but their faces didn't seem to be scheming something. They sat down either side of her and it was quiet for a moment. "I-I heard that you were attacked by a blue haired boy…" Chloe said softly, speaking first. "Was it Robin?" Marinette nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. Chloe sighed in disappointment. She was in **LOVE** with him and he has done this! "I wanna call a truce," Chloe whispered, "Sabrina and I want to be here for you…" Marinette searched each of their faces but she found no signs of any sort of sick joke. Marinette smiled. "Cease fire!" The girls laughed together when they spotted Adrien, Nino and Alya walking over, questionable looks on their faces. Marinette didn't blame them. 1. Marinette was early. 2. Marinette was laughing with **Chloe** and **Sabrina!** The three girls got up and Marinette turned to face them. Chloe and Sabrina pulled her into a hug. "Tell them everything," Chloe whispered, "They need to understand…" With that, the girls waved and left.

Adrien, Nino and Alya reached Marinette. "Girl, what just happened. I NEED DEETS" Alya said with an unreadable expression. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but spotted a black limo parked outside the school. The window opened and Robin smiled evilly at her. Marinette gasped. She ignored what Alya said completely and stepped in front of them protectively. "Girl?! Girl!?" Alya was definitely confused. Marinette was focused on the figure who exited the car, who was wearing a beige beanie and light coloured clothes. "It's him…He's here…" Marinette managed to say. She had taken a positon directly in front of her friends, her ladybug confidence and bravery shining through. They tried to move away but Marinette held them firm. "Who?" Adrien asked. The boy walked over to Marinette and laughed.

"Marinette! What a pleasure!" Robin said smoothly. Marinette was fuming but terrified too. "Cut the act Robin. I know what you're after…" Marinette said her voice thick with anger. Robin laughed. Marinette pushed her friends to the wall and walked forward, pushing Robin back. "Give them to me Marinette! Or your friends will suffer!" Robin looked over her shoulder at Marinette's terrified friends. Marinette turned back to her friends, looking terrified. Not for her, but for them. Taking this opportunity, Robin threw a punch at Marinette's cheek. The force of impact made her stumble back a bit, but she righted herself. "Lay a finger on her and I swear-!" Adrien was walking toward him. "Get back Adrien!" Marinette cried with worry in her voice, "This is my battle!" Nino pulled Adrien back as they watched in horror. Robin grabbed her chin, looking Adrien in the eye with an evil smirk.

"Your prince charming was there to save you last time Marinette, but not now!" Taking this moment, Marinette swiped his feet down and pushed him to fall backwards. She got in her ready position which she only ever did as ladybug. He got back up and walked slowly backwards. "Oh Marinette! A fiery bug can only keep her secrets so long!" With that, Robin laughed and raced back in the car. She then walked back to the shocked Adrien, Nino and Alya. "Marinette…Please…" Alya pleaded, "Tell us what happened… Was this the guy who attacked you?" Marinette sat down and gestured for them to sit down too. "Well, It started in Kindergarten…"

* * *

Marinette looked over her balcony with a worried sigh. _Robin didn't really push for the earrings_ Marinette thought _I think he is using scare tactics!_ Suddenly, a jump broke her thoughts. "Chat?!" Marinette said. A black cat smiled at her. "I did tell you I'd be back Princess!" Chat said with a smile. Then his expression turned serious. "I heard you had a run in with Robin again today," he said, "I heard you were brave… but reckless too…" Marinette sighed. "I protected my friends!" Marinette said with a look of achievement in her eyes. Chat smiled slightly. "Anyway Purrincess, let's get that safety plan organised!" They discussed for ages about what they were going to do, and neither agreed.

Finally, they came to a decision. Marinette wouldn't go anywhere alone and she would inform him what she was planning to do each night for the following day. Chat's miraculous beeped, so he had to go. He turned to leave, but Marinette grabbed his wrist. He turned in surprise. "Chat…" She said. She pressed her lips to his and he didn't pull away. He leaned in and they seemed to stay like that for hours. But it was only a few minutes. They pulled away softly and he did his trademark two-finger salute as he dropped from the balcony railing. "Marinette," Tikki said in a cooed voice when she came back inside. "Is someone in love?" Tikki giggled when Marinette blushed. "I like Adrien!" Marinette said in denial. Tikki smiled. "That sounded a lot like you were trying to convince yourself..."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Oooh! Why did Robin come to the school? What is his goal?! AND... Does Marinette like Chat Noir? Or was she just caught up in the moment? More in the next chapter!**


End file.
